HELP!
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: A birthday fic for Psychotic Emo Kitty! The gang decide to go to the beach. They get stuck in an RV on an extremly hot day! Find out how many will crack inside. Yaoi, parings inside! First crack fic. Enjoy!


Midnight: Hey everyone! This is a one-shot fic for my sister _Psychotic Emo Kitty_! It's her birthday today! :D Hope you guys love it! It's a Beyblade crossover Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't own nothing enjoy!

Parings: Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, and hints of Stepshipping.

My own shippings: Beastshipping (Rei x Kai), Crystalshipping (Bryan x Tala), Galaxyshipping (Tyson x Max)

_Warnings!:_ Some bad words, a naked Marik. And some ooc.

HELP!

It was a warm-hold up I meant to say extremely hot day in school. All the students were either inside the cafeteria or outside under a shaded tree. It was so hot that if you'd step on the cement you'd drown.

"Ra its so freaking HOT!" yelled an Egyptian teen. He had wild platinum hair that had his hair in spikes. His dark purple eyes narrowed at the offending sun.

"Well its, 107 degrees right now." responded another teen looking at his phone for the temperature. He has long raven hair, gold cat-like eyes looking around to see his boyfriend coming up with two other teens.

"Come on Marik, its ten times more hotter in Egypt than here." said an almost identical teen that almost looks like him. Only his hair was down and more controlled, his light lavender eyes scowling at his boyfriend.

"But Malik! It's so hot!" Marik whine.

"Too bad," Malik whined back.

"Rei, tell him its so freaking hot!" Marik moaned while fanning himself.

Rei sweat dropped. He didn't want to get in between the two of them. It was like Tala and Bryan fighting over who gets shotgun and getting homicidal over it. Before he could say anything his lover sat right next to him. He rested his head on Rei's shoulder. Rei was worried for a bit.

"Kai are you alright?" Rei asked his boyfriend worriedly.

"Its just the heat. I'll survive." Kai replied.

"It is quite hot." Yugi mumbled fanning himself.

"Yami, I know that you love wearing leather, but can you take them off?" Bakura scowled.

Everyone looked at .

"Its hot and him wearing leather makes me hotter." Bakura said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hey Ryou, I think Bakura likes Yami more than he does you." Tala elbowed the snow white haired teen. Said white haired teen blushed cherry red.

"I better be hearing a just kidding somewhere there," Bakura glared daggers at Tala.

"I don't do a 'just kidding', but I love to see what would Ryou do to you." Tala snorted then smirked.

"Well Ryou wont be doing anything. it's _me _that will be _doing him_," Bakura smirked.

"Hey guys before this turns into something I really don't want to know. Why don't we go to the beach?" Max said sitting down next to Malik. Tyson sat next to him.

"Did someone say the beach?" Joey came dragging his boyfriend the great Seto Kaiba with him.

"Yeah me and Max were thinking heading off to the beach since it's a minimum day today." Tyson answered.

"The beach does sound great, who's going?" Ryou asked.

"ME!" was heard by everyone. Ryou sweat drop.

"Alright how are going to get there?" Yugi asked when he finished drinking his water.

"I'll take you all in a limo, that way we can all fit. Mokuba will go as well." Seto took his phone out.

"Now wait just a minute. Doesn't Joey have a nice RV? It's big and could fit us all in it." Yami said while scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, but its more like a trailer, though only one door. And the windows don't open. My family and I used it when we went camping during winter." Joey smiled at the memories.

"And why did you use it during the winter?" said Tyson.

"Well, if we used it during the summer we would all either die of heat waves, or get eaten by big bad bears if we leave the door open." Joey replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"So the beach, and Joey is taking his RV slash trailer thingy!" Marik and Malik cheered while skidding around holding hands.

Everyone stared at them weird.

"Maybe the heat waves got to them," Bryan smirked.

"I thought they would get Tala first, but I was wrong."

"I heard that Bakura." Tala scowled and launch at him. Bakura laughed while ducking out of the red heads way.

"RAPE!" Malik screamed from the bottom of Tala. The red head wanted to tackle Bakura but he had to move away and landed on Malik instead.

This caused a few students who were brave enough to walk in the heat-of-death to look at them. Some ignored them and kept on walking. Others like the Yaoi fan girls screamed 'Yaoi' fainted or had nose bleeds.

Kai rolled his crimson eyes and leaned on Rei. He closed his eyes daring to smile a little bit.

"Ah, Kai smiled! A bird just died!" Tala yelled pointing at Kai dramatically.

"Can't even enjoy a lunch with you guys without someone freaking out." Kai replied opening one eye looking annoyed in that one eye opened.

"What time should we meet?" Ryou asked before things got ugly.

"I'd say right around one, since we get out at twelve." Joey replied just as the bell rung for their final class.

###At Joey's house after school###

"Alright is everyone here?" Ryou said counting heads.

"Where is Marik and Malik?" Kai said noticing two out of four psychopaths are missing.

"I'm pretty sure they are _busy_ _doing _something." Bakura smirked.

"Can we not please talk about their private lives, it's just not right." Tyson shivered in a bad way.

"I agree with him," Rei said standing next to Bakura.

"Agree in what?" speaking of the missing psychopathic.

"Your late!" Joey glared.

"What took you guys so long?" Max asked innocently.

Both Egyptians smirked at each other.

"No we don't want to know." Yami said quickly before either could say anything. He didn't want to go to therapy if they confessed on what or who they were doing.

"Max your to dammed innocent for your own good." Bakura smacked his forehead.

"Let's not forget about Ryou and Yugi," Tala said pointing at them with a sly smile. Said teens all blushed.

"Ryou wont be innocent, not for long at least." Bakura gave a perverted smile.

"Can you not speak at all. I think after this day we all will need therapy," Yami said massaging his forehead.

"Hey Seto and Joey said that if you guys wont hurry they will leave you guys behind." Mokuba said from inside the RV.

That shut everyone up. They went inside so fast that you'd think the last chocolate bar was left inside the RV.

"Hey now that I just noticed why did Seto gets shotgun?" Marik said from inside the moving RV.

###Arriving at the beach###

"Well we're here," Joey smiled parking his truck.

"Finally, I think I'll be going to therapy after we get back home." Seto sighed. Oh yeah a migraine was coming.

"Make sure to take Yami with you as well." Joey laughed.

They got out of the truck and walked to the medium sized RV. When they opened it Mokuba was already at the door.

"Gotta pee!" was all he said and ran like a roadrunner.

Seto entered the RV to get Mokuba's bag. Joey went inside and closed the door.

"Alright. Is everyone ready to get drowned by me on the beach!" Marik raised a fist to the air.

"I say we leave him hear locked up." Bryan said getting up from the couch.

"Not a bad idea. Might as well leave the three stooges as well." Kai said getting up from the table. Rei got up along with him.

"Finally!" Bakura said getting up to stretch his back from the bed. He called dibs on the bed to lay on it. He threaten to tied them up and make them watch Barney, no one dared to go near him apart from Ryou. It was just a small bed in a small room all the way in the back.

"Let's go have some fun!" Joey raised a fist with a big smile.

"Oh-oh," was heard from Seto trying to pull open the door.

"What do you mean by 'oh-oh'?" Tala said from across Kai.

"We're stuck," answered Seto who by now dropped both his and Mokuba's bag to the floor ad tried all his might to open the door.

"We can't be stuck!" Yugi said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mokuba will be back in a bit." Ryou reassured his friend with a soft smile.

###With Mokuba###

"Now I feel much better," Mokuba said heading to the RV.

"Hey Mokuba is that you?" a familiar voice said from Mokuba's left.

Said teen turned around too see his crush.

"Noah. What are you doing here?" Mokuba said with a small blush.

"Just decided to spend some time at the beach, my uncle dropped me off and saying that he'll pick me up later." Noah replied.

"Oh. Well I'm here with my brother and my friends. I should be getting back soon." Mokuba noticed Noah's naked top half.

"I'm sure they're alright. I mean they are big boys. Come on let's go have a smoothie. My treat." Noah blinked at the younger Kaiba.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." Mokuba loved smoothies.

###Back at the RV###

"Where is Mokuba!" Tala moaned.

"The dude only weights sixty pounds how much pee does he hold?" Tala said.

"It must be a long line?" Ryou said sitting down on the table next to Kai.

"He should sneak into the girls bathroom and pee there. He looks girly enough already." Kai said with his cheek on the table.

"By the time he comes back we would either be dead or gone mad with this heat." Malik said from across Kai.

"Cheer up guys. Maybe he can't find the bathroom." Max said next to Malik and across Ryou.

"He's a Kaiba. And a Kaiba never gets lost. Unlike you numbskulls who could get lost easily." Seto snapped.

"Watch it Kaiba. A Hiwatari never gets lost either." Kai glared up at the taller teen.

"It's the heat that's getting to us!" Tala yelled before Seto could say anything else. The red head teen now sat in a corner rocking backwards, and forwards, with big eyes mumbling to himself.

"Not you too!" Joey scowled.

"What are you talking about Joey?" Marik said from the couch next to Tyson.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Tyson scratched his hair before removing his hat.

"What I mean is, first Yami needs therapy, then Seto. Now you too Tala?" Joey explained.

"We will all need therapy after this day." Yami said a while later.

Rei sat there covered in sweat. He needed to get out of there and quick before he too needed therapy. He'll ask Kai if he needed some after the day was over.

Kai had his cheek on the table to keep cool for a while. He took off his baggy shirt, and now is on a Hanes tank top. Everyone was shirtless save Malik and Ryou who only had T-shirts and no under shirts.

Ryou wanted to see if he could fit through the air vacant. He looked up to see a small air conditioner that a small kitten could fit. Bad idea.

"Dammit MOKUBA OPEN THIS DOOR!" Malik lost it. He pushed poor Max out of the way and began to banged the door with both his fist.

Tyson scowled at Malik for pushing his lover. Max glared or tried to at Malik. He got up and sat back down.

"We are going to die!" Yugi lost it as well. Yami slapped him on the cheek.

"Yugi focus! If you keep telling yourself that you're going to die you'll end up like them." Yami pointed at Tala and Malik.

"Your right. Thanks Yami." Yugi smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

"And there you have it. Psychopath number two just cracked. And the saint midget as well." Bakura smirked. He was by himself on the bed inside the small room polishing his blade. No one was near him in case he 'accidentally' stabbed someone.

"How many more?" Kai asked Ryou while looking up to him with his big crimson eyes. His grey bangs stuck to him from all the sweat,

"I'm pretty sure more will joined them soon." Ryou sighed.

"Joy," Kai rolled his eyes.

###With Mokuba###

"I should really be getting back to my big brother." Mokuba said on his fourth smoothie.

"What's the rush? Maybe he's busy _doing_ something." Noah gave him an all knowing smirk. This caused Mokuba to blush even more.

"Well…alright." Mokuba smiled. "What do we do next?"

"We play water balloon wars." Noah smiled getting a bucket full of colorful water balloons out of no where.

"I'm on." Mokuba smirked.

###With the RV from hell###

"Get me out!" Max cracked punching the door.

"Cool it Max, come sit next to me." Tyson almost dragged his lover over to where he was sitting.

By know everyone were either shirtless or on their boxers. Kai, Ryou and Yugi were shirtless. While the rest were on their boxers, or in Marik's case nothing at all.

"AHHH! I'm scarred for life!" Yami yelled.

"Tala quick show me your body!" Bryan said closing his eyes.

"Now I will have nightmares for life!" Joey said covering his eyes.

"My eyes are melting!" Tyson said covering his eyes with both hands.

"I don't think anything will scare me anymore." Rei muttered.

The only ones not affected by Marik's nakedness were Yugi and Malik.

"Why isn't this affecting you, Yugi?" Malik said looking from Marik's naked body to Yugi. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for Yugi's answer.

"I've seen my grandpa naked in the shower, nothing scares me anymore." Yugi replied like nothing. Everyone all shivered in a bad way.

"Marik put on your boxers." Malik scowled at his lover.

"But you say I look sexy without anything on." Marik walked swinging his naked butt seductively.

"When we get back home we will all get therapy. Seto why don't you call your secretary for an appointment as soon as possible." Joey said from Seto's shoulder.

"Repeat what you just said!" Bryan and Tala said.

"What to call the therapist?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"No! A cell phone!" Max said taking out his phone.

"Forget it." Kai replied.

"Why?" Tyson said.

"Because before Tala was going mad, Ryou and I took out our phones and we didn't have any service." Kai said raising his head from the table. Only to wish he didn't. right in front of him was Marik and all his naked glory's back facing him. Ryou was looking behind Kai with a good blush. Kai decided to put his head facing the other way. Both Kai and Ryou along with Max blushed more since they heard the moaning Marik and Malik were making.

"Get a room!" Tyson said looking at the other way.

"Alright." Marik picked up Malik who squeaked and walked to where Bakura was.

Not long Bakura was running to where the others were staying at. He was ghostly white.

"Oh Ra, I did not want to see that!" Bakura said with a horror.

Joey and Tyson laughed.

"Shut up, I was running for my life back there." Bakura yelled still polishing his blade.

Both teens shut up once they saw a blade on Bakura's hand. And sweat dropped. Noises were heard from the thin walls. Everyone either tried to cover their ears or talked loud enough. Bakura sat next to Max on the small table.

"Next time we're coming I say we leave these two behind." Rei said trying to ignore the noises that were coming from inside the room.

"The next time I'm taking my limo." both Seto and Kai said at the same time.

A while later everyone was beginning to get thirsty. And the two Egyptian returned with a smile on their face. More sweaty looking with messier hair.

"I'm thirsty," Max said for the third time in five minutes.

"I want water," Tyson whined.

"Everyone wants something, not all of us get what we want." Joey said snapped.

"In my case, I get what I want." Seto said wiping his fore head from the back of his hand.

"Same here." Kai said.

"Tala what do you have there?" Ryou was curious because the red head was awfully quiet. He saw Tala's face inside an orange bag. Everyone looked at the Russian red head.

"What the hell!" Bakura was closer to him and snatched Tala's bag. "The little cheat he had water!" he said taking out a half full water bottle out of the bag.

"It's mine!" Tala body slammed Bakura to the ground.

"Share the water!" Bakura hissed.

"I'm thirst too!" Tyson joined in, then Marik and Malik. Even Joey. The other sweat dropped.

When one had the water bottle another would jump him and claim victory, which was short lived as another wins it. And so they keep on. Until Marik uncaps it and is about to drink heavens gift, until Joey accidentally knock him over. The water bottle went flying on the other side of the RV. Everyone watched in slow motion as the water flew while dripping some of that delicious liquid. Once the water hits the wall it spills out into the dark blue carpet.

The ones that were fighting over the water almost flew towards the water bottle. Bakura picked the now empty bottle up. Horror was written all over their faces.

"Now look at what you did," Bakura growled.

"Me! It was all Joey's fault!" Marik accused.

"Guys?" Rei said. But was ignored.

"Hey its not my fault. Malik threw himself at me!" Joey glared.

"Guys…" Ryou said who was also ignored.

"Only because Bakura pushed me." Malik defended himself.

"Will all of you shut up!" Kai yelled.

That shut everyone up and looked at him.

"Can't we at least be sane for a while longer?" Max said with a sighed. The heat was getting at everyone. Even the most sane people were getting irritated.

"When I leave this hellhole I'll be sane." Seto almost snapped.

"Kill or be killed," Bryan said.

"I rather kill." Rei snapped irritated.

Kai nudged Ryou who got up and let Kai pass. Kai went to go sit with his boyfriend and held Rei's hand on his smaller one. His cheeks flushed from the heat. Bakura sat next to Ryou after Kai moved. Tyson sat next to Max on the table. Joey went to go sit with Seto again. Marik and Malik both laid on the floor with their arms and legs spread out.

"Water…a big jar of ice cold water." Tala said next to his boyfriend.

"Tala shut up you're pissing me off!" snapped Ryou. Everyone stared at the only one that hasn't cracked. Well he was the only one left.

"Ryou…Okay I'm officially freaked. Ryou cracked! It's not a good sign!" Malik said both hands flew up his hair shaking his head.

"Shut up Malik you're annoying. Why can't you all shut up and calm down!" Ryou glared at everyone.

"Ryou I think you should clam down," Bakura said trying to sooth Ryou.

"No, I think you should. I want to get out of here! Get me out! Can someone hear me! Anyone! I want OUT!" Ryou pushed Bakura and ran banging the window and the door with both his small fists.

"I had have had it." Kai got up.

"What are you gonna do now?" Rei questioned.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Kai walked up next to Ryou. He stared at the door for a while looking ready to kick it hard, but instead he yelled, "Get me out of here! I'll give you anything just get me out of this hellhole! I'm going mad already!"

Everyone saw them with a sweat drop. Both Bakura and Rei just kept watching their lovers yell for help out of character. While the others scooted as far away from the two maniacs.

Everyone snapped back to Kai and Ryou who fell to the cement when the door suddenly opened. Bakura and the others all had wide eyes. Was it really them who knocked the door out? How?

"I came back!" it was Mokuba. He was pushed while the others ran outside almost stepping on him, Kai and Ryou who were still on the floor their faces stuck in the cement.

"I never noticed that freedom was beautiful!" Joey had happy tears.

"Me too." Malik and Tala said with happy tears as well.

"Mokuba I thought I was going to die and leave you behind." Seto hugged his little brother.

"How did you get us out?" Bryan asked the pre-teen.

"Well there was a huge trailer next to Joe's RV, I was about to leave when I hear Ryou scream. Then Kai. So I told the owner to move." Mokuba said looking at said teens who were helped up by their lovers. They had red marks on their pale faces from the fall.

"Well guys its still early, I say we go to the beach and try to have fun!" Tyson said putting on his swim trunks.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day and forget what happened in the RV!" Max smiled.

"I don't think I'll be forgetting what I saw, or heard in there anytime soon." Yami said.

"Aw come on. I forgot about it, and you just had to say it!" Bakura scowled at Yami.

"Let's just go before something else happens." Ryou said back to normal, and not wanting anything out of the ordinary to happen.

"I agree." Kai said.

"Alright!" everyone yelled and forgot to asked Mokuba why he took so long. But hey they were out of that hellhole. And not get all homicidal.

* * *

><p>Fin!<p>

Midnight: Whew! - dramatically whips sweat from forehead- I had fun writing this. I had an idea when I was watching Victorious and them being stuck in the RV. I was all like why not write a fic like that since it's hella hot here. But I was stuck on which anime to put it. I wanted a Yu-Gi-Oh, and a Beyblade at the same time, and was like why not both. So here you have it. Happy birthday Lil Sis, or now called **Psychotic Emo Kitty**! Hope you like it. REVIEW please! :D


End file.
